ABC Songs
by animedancer14
Summary: A series of one shots of my favorite songs and readers choice as well. Rated M for some content. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or songs mentioned. This will have all genres in it so watch out for that. Even though it says Tragedy and Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. No I haven't fallen into madness. Ha-ha get it. *Cough* Anyways I am so sorry for not updating. First time having writer's block but I will have chapter 19 of Soul Eater: The Musical by tonight. I will be keeping on schedule to update on Mondays but I wanted to do a series of one shots of songs. I will be updating this one on Thursdays. So here you go. Enjoy. And again so sorry. Sorry if this makes you sad. It's raining where I am and I felt like writing this. And please listen to the songs while reading so it gives you a better perspective.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater or Songs.**

 _9 Crimes by Damien Rice_

It's been a few weeks since Soul and Maka seen or talked to each other. Soul got a hotel room and Maka stayed at the apartment. They both watched the rain as it fell to the ground. They both hurt each other pretty badly. They had a few fights sure but this one got out of hand. They both wanted the same thing but got frustrated with one another and ended up fighting or just dropping it all together. So there they sat staring at the rain.

Maka felt like shit. She missed Soul and wished she took back what she said. She thought about him a lot but then again she felt wrong to think about him. If she didn't think about him she missed him but if she did she just got upset. All her friends told her to move on and find someone new but that would be a small crime she would have to pay when or if Soul returned. She had no excuses so she got up and went to her room and sat on her bed. They both bought guns to feel safer in the apartment but she was so done with everything. She pulled out the shiny revolver and held it in her hands for a while. "Is this alright with you?" Maka asked herself.

Soul was in his hotel room feeling like shit. He loved Maka a lot and he said some things he wish he could take back. He felt like he cheated on her because he kissed another woman. It's not like Maka and him were together but it was a possibility in his eyes. He didn't want anyone else but Maka and it was a small crime he had to pay if he decided to come back. He broke a promise to her. Said he would be there through thick and thin but like always he broke it as usual. He had no excuses at all. As he sat on the edge of his hotel bed he watched the rain as it fell he groaned and walked over to his bag pulling out a shiny revolver and holding it in his hands. He gave a small smile remembering the day he got the guns. "Is this alright with you?" Soul asked himself.

They both started to write a goodbye note not knowing that they both thought alike. They both loved each other. Both didn't know how to use the guns but just hoped for the best. They both looked at the rain again knowing it will be the last time. "I love you, Soul." Maka said as she made herself comfortable on her bed. "I love you, Maka." Soul said laying down at the edge of the bed. "Is that alright with you?" They both said out loud. They both held the guns to their heads and…

 _...Bang._

Nothing but the rain was heard from the apartment or the hotel room for hours. They both were found a couple hours later and buried a few days later. It was a small crime to pay but in the end it was alright with them. They were finally free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go guys. Another one shot. Woohoo!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater or the song mentioned.**

 _3 Words by Elliot Yamin_

You know how every story has to have an ending. Well I thought this one wouldn't but it didn't . Maka and I were together for about two years. We were so close but we drifted apart. We were actually going to leave Death City together. We could talk about anything and fix it with a hug or a kiss. Maka was so truthful and never hid anything from me. Are love was bulletproof even, but that changed about a month ago. She changed. We would have mystery in our love and every feeling we felt was real or so I thought. My friends told me to leave but I couldn't. I loved her so damn much that I couldn't believe she would deceive me. A month ago she became secretive about where she would go or what she was doing. She even changed her password on her phone. Its like she was trying to find a way to say it's over. Tonight would be the night that there will be no more SoMa. Our final scene. I thought all of this while walking home from recording studio. I pulled my keys out and unlocked the door. "Welcome home, Soul!" Maka said, cheery as always. "Maka. We need to talk." "O-okay. What about?" "Maka we are so different now. What happened?" "What do you mean, Soul?" "Don't play dumb with me Maka. You are being secretive all the time. We barely even talk anymore. So what's going on?" "Soul nothing is going on." She came closer to me because when she does I melt into her. "Maka you pull me in for hugs and make out sessions but then you are shutting me out. Leaving me out in the dark. Is that your way of saying you need me in your life?" "No but-" "I'm not done. You lift me up saying that I am great at playing piano but when I need you the most. You let me down. Every. Single. Time. Maka we're done." "I'm sorry, Soul. I can be there for you." "You apologize and say you love me. I need more than three words to take us backwards. You can't fix this. So it's over." I walked to our room to pack so clothes. "Soul please don't do this. I'm so sorry." "I thought you would be different, but like father like daughter, huh?" "Soul I never cheated on you." "Then the secretiveness is just in my head, right? I know you have someone on the side. I guess it I wasn't good enough. Every story has an ending. This is ours. Goodbye." I walked out with my bag and headed to a hotel.

 **Sorry there depressing right now but don't worry they will get happier and even a little *ahem* you know. Anyways I will see you again in the next update. Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey guys. I'm excited for this one. If you haven't seen Counting Crows music video for Accidentally in Love. Check it out! It's so funny. And it gave me the idea for this one shot.**

 _Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows_

Our story begins in a small town called Death City. I know just roll with me here. Anyways the name is Soul Evans, but my master calls me Soul Eater. You may think that I'm a real person. I am but only to my master, Maka Albarn. I am a stuffed rabbit that her father got her at a county fair. Best day of my life. I grew up with Maka since she was six years old. If she had a rough day at school she would come to me. Well at the time I couldn't move or talk so I just listened. One day a shooting star shot across the sky and she wished for me to be real. I know some kind of Ted crap but it worked. This all happened around the age of twelve. She would still talk to me but this time I could talk back and comfort her if needed. We would talk and laugh about stupid things and as an inanimate object I accidentally fell in love with Maka. And she accidentally fell in love with me. So here is Maka at twenty-three years old, looking sexy as ever in her boy short undies and a tank top while this loser gets up to make her breakfast. Of course my master has needs and I can't provide them but I'm still hers. I guess after they got done doing the nasty he is wide awake. I'm just chilling next to her and he starts to make noise. Maka starts to get irritated and pulls the pillow out from under me. And I end up on the floor. Not surprising. I look at Maka and look how beautiful she is. I walk out to see this idiot practically jumping for joy because he got some. He is really making a mess with dropping eggs and spilling flour everywhere. Ew seriously dude you put the eggs that dropped on the floor in the batter, gross. Hope those are yours. He makes more noise but this tool maybe in love with my master but my master is in love with me. I walk back into the room and close the door. Maka finally decided to wake up. "Hey love!" She whispers. "You know that tool is making you breakfast? Let's ditch." She came to the edge of the bed and ran a hand through my fur. "Down the fire escape?" "You read my mind. Get on your skirt. He's coming." She got on her skirt and we stepped out onto the fire escape. I'm in love with this woman. Even if it was by accident. See ya loser. I just stole your girl.

 **So what did you guys think? This song will also show up in Soul Eater: The Musical so look out for that. And as always I will see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the Song used.**

 _Another Date (Huniepop) by DA Games_

Why hello there! Name's Soul. Soul Evans. Like you I have struggled trying to get a girl in bed. I want to tell you the story of how I landed twelve girls. You heard me twelve! My story begins about one year ago. I was a twenty one year old and yes I have had sex before but it was mostly with gothic chicks. Well my appearance screams vampire, I guess. Stark white hair, crimson red eyes, and sharp teeth. I walked into a bar one night just to have a drink, by myself, as usual. Then a girl named Eruka comes up and starts to talk to me. I couldn't believe it but I was a complete mess. I couldn't talk to this gorgeous looking girl but she said that she'd see me later. I left the bar and went home. I woke up to see this freaking fairy standing in my bed room. Yes I know a fairy. She told me she was the same girl from the bar and was a love fairy that she can help me out with the ladies. She said her previous clients were walking babe magnets. Eruka helped me buy new clothes and that this is a awesome stress reliever to pick up the girls. Her and I ventured out to the fitness club where I met Kim. She was this pink haired girl that had a two year old son and worked in the mall as a hairdresser. We talked and I asked her out and it went well. I finally got her into bed and I felt good. The next girl I met with was at the mall. Her name was Elizabeth and man was she a bitch. No really I mean a total mega bitch but I got through it like the cool guy I am and got some. The next girl I met back at the same bar and lounge I met her at. Her name was Marie and she was older than me by nine years. I know I know cougar alert but she was nice and man did she know how to break the bed. Well she was a porn star for crying out loud. I met this hard ass of a teacher named Azusa at the university. She funny, foul mouthed and just my type of woman. And of course we got it on. The next girl I met at the beach in a really nice looking bikini. Her name was Tsubaki and she nice and so sweet. I charmed her and made love to her because she was just that sweet. Sometimes with the girls you might want to keep food on hand because asking questions about them makes them hungry I guess? Also when you take these girls out on dates or you talk to another girl the girls will send pics of them doing some not so innocent things. You have to talk fast to these girls or they will kick your ass. So in total I slept with six girls. I met another girl in a coffee shop her name was Patricia. She was a flight attend and was great friends with Marie. She was fun and outgoing and yes I slept with her. The next girl I met was Blair and she was a freaking cat! And no not like one of the furry animals a girl who had cat ears and a tail. Besides the cat part she was pretty sexy and I boned her. The next girl I got in the sack was Eruka she was feeling jealous and wanted some of me. So I did her. The next girl I met her name was Medusa and she was an alien. I know I'm picking up these weird ass chicks now but she was cool. And of course I screwed her before she left going into space. The next girl was from space as well but a little more attractive her name was arachne. She was cool as well and I boned her too. Now this girl her name was Crona. She was so shy and kinda kept her distance from me. Crona kept to herself but was a gamer like me and I took it slow with her but I finally got her in bed. Remember how I said that Azusa was my type well I was wrong. I met this girl at the university and bumped into her. She wore a plaid red skirt a white button up, a yellow sweater vest, a green and white tie and her hair was in two pigtails. She was a cheerleader and I asked her out. I got her into bed and it was honestly the best sex I have ever had. Oh hold on. Oh I have twelve new voicemails. Here you listen to them.

 _12 new voicemails:_

Hey Kim here! I enjoyed are date my dear.

It's Liz got it? Next time don't give me the slip!

It's Marie, babe. Let's play a game of slave.

Yeah, it's Azusa. Our last date drove me psycho!

Hello it's Tsubaki. You fed me meat you silly!

Hey it's Celeste. I want to show you the galaxy!

You, it's Eruka! That last date was a total screw!

Patty, let's fly high. Our relationship will reach the skies!

I'm Blair, nya! I'm your kitty ass!

So yeah, it's Nikki here. I don't want you to come near!

Hey name's Arachne. Can't wait to see you again.

Hey Soul, it's Maka. You really helped my grades improve by a lot, thanks!

Well I got my girls and they mean the whole damn world. They are really amazing and they drive me freaking crazy. After all the dates and sex things changed around for me. The one problem was is that I couldn't get Maka out of my head. I liked her a lot even though she was a bookworm. ~Cell goes off~ Oh sorry! ~Takes call~ So as I was saying just hang in there guys you will find someone out there for you. What you want to know about the call? Well I got another date with Maka. My story ends here. See ya. Soul Evans out.

 **So if those of you who watch youtubers like Markiplier or Jacksepticeye. You know what this game is. If not it's called huniepop and it is a funny and weird game. I like the song it is by DA Games they do other songs so go check them out. And as always I will see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my peoples. I'm sorry I'm late with the his one but have no fear it has arrived. So this is Soul's bond between him and his daughter. I love the song and I hope you do too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the song mentioned. Enjoy.**

 _Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle_

Soul was told he was a good father. Whether it be by his wife, Maka or his friends or random strangers on the street but the one opinion that matters most to him is his little Angel that was probably sent from heaven and is daddy's little girl all the way. His daughter was six years old and she admired her dad and he loved her so much. She was raised right to believe in the good lord and every night when he or Maka would put her to bed she would talk to the good lord. Soul would close his eyes and listen to his little bundle of joy talk. When she was done Maka would kiss her daughter goodnight and then Soul would get butterfly kisses from his daughter. Her favorite flower was white roses. Her mother would braid her hair and put a few white roses in her hair. He remembers when she asked him to walk beside the pony because it was her first ride and she was afraid of falling or the time his wife and his daughter made him a cake for his birthday. The cake was a complete mess but she tried. Soul has done some bad things in his life but he must have done something right to deserve her hugs in the morning and butterfly kisses at night.

Soul was not ready for this day. The day his daughter turned sixteen. His darling daughter looked like Maka in more ways than one. His daughter was half woman and other half girl. She had different sides to her she would put on makeup and perfume even though she was gorgeous without it and she would put ribbons and curls in her hair. Her mother and father weren't strict but did have rules she needed to abide by. She would try her wings out but would never fly. Soul would always remember the butterfly kisses when she was little and the white roses she would stick in her hair. Soul was saying goodnight to his daughter and about to do butterfly kisses when her daughter asked him a simple question that nearly tore his heart in two. She asked, "You know how much I love you daddy but if you don't mind? I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time." Soul answered with a of course and kissed his daughters cheek and she did the same in return. He walked out and when he crawled in bed with Maka he broke down. Maka told Soul how great of a father he was and he did everything right to deserve her love and her kisses.

All the previous time that had past. Soul's daughter dated a few boys. Got her heart broken a time or two and was always there to pick up the pieces. Soul's precious butterfly left the nest at eighteen spreading her wings. It was hard to see his little girl go off into the world but she was a big girl and she needed to fly.

Today was the his daughter would change her name. She'll make a promise and Soul will give her away. Soul was in the bride room staring at his darling little angel. She looks to her father and asks what he is thinking. Soul shakes his head and says, "I'm not sure. I feel like I'm losing my baby girl." She smiles at her dad and leans over. She gave him butterfly kisses with her mom there. She had her hair up with white roses in the air. "Walk me down the aisle daddy. It's just about time. Does my wedding gown looking pretty daddy? Daddy don't cry!" Soul's daughter says to him. Soul walked his baby down the aisle. The wedding was beautiful and everyone was congratulating Soul on his daughters marriage and what a good job he did raising her. He got her love every morning and kisses at night and he couldn't ask god for more. He loved his little girl. As his precious daughter got in the car he didn't want to let her go but had too, but he will always remember. Every hug in the morning get and butterfly kisses at night.

 **The love between a daughter and father is so sweet. Well hope you enjoyed this one and as always if you like this read and review and I will see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this one I think is pretty cute. I love the song but sadly I don't own the song or Soul Eater either so here you go.**

 _Beautiful with you by Halestorm_

Maka Albarn was a smart, kind, strong girl. She stands in front of her mirror. She stares at herself. T-shirt and torn up jeans. She was no beauty queen like Tsubaki or Liz. Her weapon and very recently her boyfriend stares at her from her door frame. He smirks and wraps his arms around the petite young girl. Soul has told her many times that he loves the way she is. Soul knows how to get underneath her and break down her defenses. He kisses her neck lovingly and Maka shutters and closes her eyes. "You're so beautiful, Maka! Even the darkest parts of you. I love you." Soul murmured. He knew she heard him. He always said she was beautiful but she never felt it. He made her feel special and that's what love is supposed to be. Maka tried turning and looking at him but he only tightened his grip on her. "Stay here with me like this. Please?" Soul asked her. She nodded and put her hands over his. He showed her love constantly and she believed he loves her, but she still doesn't believe she is beautiful.

Maka and Soul shared kisses and other parts of them before, but never did they have sex. Maka was a little nervous but pushed her feelings and walked into Soul's room. She looked at him while he was on the bed lighting the last candle. She undid her robe and dropped it. She was completely naked and exposed to him. No walls to hide behind and her fear was gone when he looked at her with those eyes of his. He was naked before her as well sitting against his headboard. She made her way toward him and crawled on top of him straddling his waist. Soul had his scars but Maka had her fair share of as well. She leaned down and kissed him. His hands went to her waist and she started grinding on him. They shared their body, mind and soul's with each other. And she was not afraid because it was Soul. After they finished he held her. "Maka. You're beautiful. You seen my dark side and I've seen yours." Soul said as he rubbed circles lazily on her back. Maka knew Soul always called her beautiful. Maka loved him so much. They were there together. He showed her love everyday but Maka never felt beautiful and Soul knew that.

Maka has always been the strong one. For so long she was strong but this time she was wrong. She wasn't strong, she was weak. Soul was out of town on a mission and she was alone. She needed Soul right now, she needed him to tell her she was beautiful. She went to bed early and fell asleep. It wasn't until around three a.m. she felt arms wrap around her waist. "Hello beautiful." Soul said into her neck and kissed it lightly. She turned over and she hugged him. "Soul. You want me for me. You get me like no one else and I feel beautiful with you." Maka said. She finally accepted that she was beautiful. He saw her darkest parts of her and he still called her beautiful. He made her feel what love is supposed to be like. They were there together and she finally believed him. Maka finally felt beautiful with Soul. Not with anyone else but Soul. "I love you, Maka." "I love you, Soul."

 **I love this song so freaking much. So guess what. I am creating a new story. It's going to be a Band AU for SoulXMaka Week 2016. I can't wait to get that story up and running so look out for that. And as always if you like this chapter why don't you leave a nice little review and I will see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So this song is my jam. I love this band if you have time listen to a few of there songs they're good. I don't own any of the songs or Soul Eater.**

 _Cross My Heart by Mariana's Trench_

Soul was at a standstill. Maka and him had their fair share of fights but this one ended badly. She kicked him out, first time since they started dating. He kept his space but two days is too long. Soul stands on the corner with his hands in his pockets. He knew Maka would be getting her coffee as she does every morning. She can have anything she wants from him, take anything but he wants to come home. He misses the stupid things they do together. They would fool around and fall asleep. Sometimes she would kick him so hard he would fall right out of bed it was always at three in the morning. He misses her voice. She won't pick up the phone, usually if they were apart they would have phone sex but she was still mad he guesses. He saw her walking with her coffee, high heels, and a beautiful forest green dress to match her green orbs. He wants her to forgive him, he misses her and he knows she misses him. He wants to come home because he cannot stand to be alone anymore. He wants to show her how much he loves her. He will run across this god damn earth to be in her presence. He has lived on his own but can't stand on his own anymore. He will show her he crosses his heart and hopes to die. She walks on the other side of the street and he follows her from the other side. They day he got kicked out he got a hotel room but he was away from his lovely girlfriend. They fought about the most stupidest thing. Money. She likes to buy books but he got upset about it and he takes back what he said. He wants his piece of heaven back. As he follows her get wonders what she is thinking, if she doubts her decision. He looks at her and wants her. He wants to run his hands over her body. Two days isn't long but for them they can't keep their hands to themselves. Always touching. He will be coming back to her tonight if it's the last thing he does. He belongs with her. Like he said he wants her to take him back so badly. He misses her a lot. Let him come home because he can't be alone. He can show her the different sides of him. He wants to run to her. He can't stand anymore because she is right in front of him and she makes him weak in the knees. He made the choice to go up to her. She stopped at a news stand to look at the paper perfect. It was like everything is in slow motion. He steps closer and she gets father away. He loves her and that's all that matters now. He finally made it to her and was going to brush his fingers through his hair when she walked away. He cliches his fist and mentally screams. He goes after her. Soul will have her again no doubt about that. _Please Maka take me home_ , he thinks to himself. He follows her all the way to the apartment. "Hey." Soul says and stops the blond in her tracks. "H-hi." She stutters not expecting him to be here. "Maka, I'm so sorry! Please let me come home! Please!" Soul was practically pleading, begging this woman to take him back. She thought for a moment. "You won't say anything like that to me again? Use it to hurt me?" "Cross my heart and hope to die!" She sets her coffee down and kisses him. They break away and had the same idea. They both walked inside and had the best make up sex they ever had. He will never let her go. He crosses his heart and hopes to die.

 **Tada! So what did you think? Love it hate it? Let me know. So as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are always lovely. And I will see you in the next update bye bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I love the song and I hope you love this chapter. Remember to read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the song.**

 _Change by Taylor Swift_

Maka Albarn was never the one to get jealous of someone, but she was really jealous of the girl who was holding Soul in scythe form. The girls weapon came to stand behind Maka. His name was Nathaniel. "It's a sad picture, huh? My meister and your weapon teaming up. It's a final blow we take to a Kishin but it's directed at us." Maka can only nod at the masterless weapon. Maka can only think _somebody got something I didn't...again._ What does she want exactly? Her partner, Soul. "See you around, Maka." The boy said and left her alone. It is all the same. Just another time and place. She is repeating history, her papa cheating on her mama. What, is she going to flee the city? She is about to that point right now, getting sick of everybody getting what they want. She ran to the masterless boy and offered to be his meister. "Really?" Maka gave a small smile and nodded, holding her hand out. Nathaniel shook her hand and instantly transformed. "Maka, I believe in anything you put us through and I will do anything to see it through, okay?" "Okay!" She let the dual sided scythe transform back and they went to The Death Room. Things will change, Maka can feel it. Nathaniel took Maka's hand and nodded. The plan was to make the other duo jealous and hopefully will make a hole or break down the walls they created to hold them back to crumble. The pair saw their targets and Nathaniel's partner, Riley was clinging to Soul like a puppy. This was it the time when they would finally win. Nathaniel walked Maka to her locker and he did make her laugh. Soul could make her laugh, but not like she did just then. She saw Soul staring at them and Nathaniel planted a kiss on her cheek and telling her he would see her after class. The bell rang and hallelujah, she grabbed her books for her class and walked to the classroom that Soul was standing by. She didn't acknowledge him.

Soul didn't know what happened. Yeah he partnered up with this girl for a couple months as an experiment, but he felt like he lost his best friend and his meister to some brown haired, hazel eyed boy. Lord Death assigned both Maka and Riley a mission to defeat two Kishin eggs. Well it would've been nice to know that they would be outnumbered. There was about five Kishin souls surrounding Soul and Riley what was worse is they were corned, hard to fight when the meister is a wuss and the fight isn't fair. Soul tried resonating with her but failed extremely when she was in shock and couldn't use him. Maka dealt with her five and smiled but it was short lived when she saw those Kishin eggs making their way to Soul. "Maka! We're stronger than them. They might be bigger but we are faster and never scared. Remember?" Maka didn't look at Nate, she knew if she didn't act, Soul and Riley would be dead. "Maka! Look at me!" She did, looking at his face in the blade. "You can walk away leaving them, but I know that look in your eyes… that… determination saying we can beat this!" Nate said and Maka smiled and thought, _things will change, I can feel it!_ Soul told Riley to act but no movement. Riley came to her senses when one of the Kishin's grabbed her neck. Then, just like a wall tumbling down the wall of Kishins were gone and all that was left was their red souls. "What the hell Maka? I had it!" Riley bitched at Maka. "Not from where I was standing. I'm tired and I want to sleep. Let's go." "You can't talk to us like that!" There was more to be said from Riely when Maka cut her off. "I was talking to Nate. Piss off." Nate walked behind Maka and grabbed her waist, hugging her form into his side while they walked. Soul's blood boiled. Only he was allowed to do that with his meister. _HIS_ meister. That was the moment that he was a loser and uncool and Maka was the winner and amazing in all her glory.

Six months pass and things remained the same. Maka wanting Soul and Soul being jealous of a relationship he can't have with the one woman he wants. Stein stops the experiment between Soul and Riley and Soul runs to find Maka. "Maka is at the apartment you two share. Figured you were looking for her." Nathaniel said, putting his books in his locker. "Shouldn't you be with her? After you two are meister and weapon and dating-" Soul was cut off by Nate laughing. "Dating? No no no. See yes Maka agreed to be my meister when she couldn't have you. She is in love with you, you big idiot. Now go." Soul ran to their apartment building to find the kitchen and living room empty. He looked in her room and there she was. Maka Albarn at her desk, reading a book, with music blaring. _Typical bookworm,_ Soul thought. Tonight would be the night they stand by each other and get off their knees. Soul was two Kishin souls and one witch's soul away to be a death scythe. They worked hard all these years and even though they had their doubts, ups and downs, and fair share of fights... they would stand champions together. Soul came behind her and unplugged her earphones, stood her up and turned her to face him. "Soul? Why aren't you with Riley?" "Stein wanted to do an experiment with her and I and he collected his data so I am no longer her weapon partner." "Oh! That's good news." Maka was about to turn and sit when Soul cupped her cheek and kissed her. He pulled away. "Maka, I love you. Always have always will." Maka felt giddy inside. He loved her? She smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. That night they showed their love. It was the night things changed, they saw where they would be in life and hoped for the best. The walls they both had to keep secrets hidden fell down that night. It was their own personal revolution but even though they were put through trials they never gave in. Things certainly have changed for this pair but will always remain bound to each other no one else.

 **So? Good? Bad? Amazing? Awful? You tell me in the reviews below. Thank you for reading and as always I will see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's a one shot that will probably make you cry. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the song mentioned.**

 _Dance with my father by Luther Vandross_

 _It happened so quickly. Why did it have to be that way?_ Maka thought to herself. After the funeral her mom told her to go with her friends. Maka went, but didn't go to her friends. They saw her and followed her. She sat in front of his grave. "What happened, Papa?" Maka didn't understand how her father could lose his life so easily just as her and Soul could. It was unfair and not right. "Maka?" Kid asked. "Go away, guys." "Talk to us. It will make you feel better." Tsubaki said. Maka nodded and her friends sat in a circle in front of Spirit's grave. "You know back when I was a child. I had no idea about what my Mama and Papa did, this life removing all the innocence in the world. Papa would lift me high in the air and dance with my mama and me. Saying how much he loved us. Then he would spin me around till I fell asleep and take me to my room. I knew I was loved from that moment on." Maka looked at her hands for minute before looking at her friends. "I know he cheated but I loved him. If I could get another chance to tell him I love him, another walk we used to take together, another dance with him? I would play a never ending song because I love him that much and I would love to dance with my papa again." Maka looked up to see her friends with sad smiles but she didn't need it. She needed her dad. "I need to be alone. See you at the apartment, Soul." Maka got up and walked away from her friends. As Maka was walking she remembered a memory that made her feel okay but not better. When her mother and her would disagree, to get her way she would run from her mother to her father. He would sit Maka on his lap and make her laugh to comfort her, but he would tell her to do what her Mama said. And Maka did. Every morning she would wake up and find a dollar under her pillow. She was crying again. She never dreamed her father would be gone. She wishes she could steal one final glance or a final step or a final dance with him. She would play a song that would never ever end. She wants a final dance with her dad. She went to the apartment her and Soul shared, unlocking the door and stepping inside. When the incident happened Maka spent two weeks with her mother until after the funeral. Sometimes late at night Maka would listen outside her mother's door and heard how her mother would cry for him. She would pray so hard every night for her mother more than herself. Maka didn't realize she was in Soul's room, sitting on the floor, ready to pray. Soul walked into the apartment and was going to change when he saw Maka. "Maka?" Soul asked cautiously. "Soul? Can you pray with me?" Soul wasn't into that stuff, but Maka was in pain so he nodded and got down next to her. Maka took a deep breath and started to pray out loud. "Dear Lord, I know I'm praying for much to much, but could you send back the only man she loved. I know you don't do it usually, but dear lord she's dying to dance with my father again. Please. Please. Please. Amen." Maka cried again and Soul pulled her close. "It's okay Maka. I'm here. Let all out." Soul said as he stroked her hair. "Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream. I love you, Papa." Maka said and drifted off to sleep. Soul looked at the sleeping girl and kissed her head.

 **I know. I'm sorry but I love the song. What can I say. Anyways remember to read and review and also, there is a very special friend of mine who is doing youtube videos. His name is DE4DVEIN. Please go and check him out. And as always I will see you in the next video. Bye bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so sorry. I have been busy but don't worry. I am back. So we are just gonna jump right in. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the song mentioned. Enjoy.**

 _Dear No One by Tori Kelly_

Maka Albarn was a smart, beautiful and independent young woman. She never really minded being alone, she actually preferred it. As she walked down the street from her job at the library she thought what it would be like to have someone to hold her or give her their jacket if she forgot one. She knew her best friend Tsubaki has her soul mate. She was getting married tonight and she was the maid of honor. She made it home finally but she still had a pang of sadness and jealousy against her friend but she shook it off and got ready. As she got ready she did want someone to hold her hand and pull her close, making her feel safe in his arms. If that would happen over time she would love him to the end.

Soul Evans wasn't really into big crowds. Especially with so many girls fawning over him. All his life he had shut people out, expect his best friend Black Star. Which was getting married. He liked his space and not having the feeling of being pulled down by a woman. As he was waiting at the altar with his blue haired friend he couldn't help but wonder if he would have a soul mate one day. God would give her to him someday when the time was right. He know it would be worth the wait because he was doing a pretty damn good job at it so far. The music started and Soul stood up straighter. First came Patti, then Liz. As Soul watched the girls come down the aisle there was a girl he didn't recognize. She had blond hair and bright viridian green eyes. Soul leaned over to whisper to his friend. "Hey. Who is that?" Star looked at the girl coming up the aisle. "Tsubaki's best friend. I'll introduce you two after." The bluenette said and smiled as he saw his future bride to be.

Maka was outside out on the balcony sipping her champagne. "Hey Maks!" Maka turned to see her old childhood friend, Black Star. "Hey Star. Congratulations. You and Tsu were made for each other." "Thanks. Hey there is someone I want you to meet." "Star. I don't know." "Come on. Five minutes then you can leave. I promise." Black Star smiled and Maka nodded. "I knew you couldn't resist your god." Maka rolled her eyes and laughed. "Hey Soul. This is Maka Albarn. Maka this is Soul Evans." Black Star introduced them and they both looked at each other. "Hey. I'm Soul." "Maka." They shook hands and they felt sort of a spark go through them. "I'll leave you two alone." Black Star said and walked away to his wife. "So how do you know the newlyweds?" Soul asked. "Well Tsubaki is my best friend and Black Star is my childhood friend. And you?" Maka asked. "Star has been my best friend since high school. How come we have never crossed paths before?" Soul cooked his head to the side, waiting for a answer. "I like being by myself. It's comfortable. But other times I wish I had someone." "I usually shut people out and like my space but there is something different about you." "I feel the same." They locked eyes for a few seconds. "Well, it's was good meeting you, Soul but I must be off. Hope to see you around." Maka said. And they did see each other. Once on accident and the rest on purpose. After a few weeks they started dating and the rest is history. They were done searching for their dear no one. They found it within each other.

 **Hope you enjoy this one shot. And as always please leave a review and I will see you in the next update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So hope you enjoy this one shot! Love the song and the band! I don't own Soul Eater or the song. Enjoy!**

 _Every time you go by 3 Doors Down_

Since Soul became a Death Scythe they go out on the occasional Weapon and Meister missions, but also that leads to Soul doing solo Weapon missions and Maka doing solo Meister missions. Maka hates being apart from her partner. She loves him dearly, but can she tell him? No. So she keeps her mouth shut and savors every minute that they have together, basically basking in it. When he leaves for some god forsaken place, she holds him close and closes her eyes remembering his breath on her neck. How warm and comforting it is. The memories they had of the moments leading up to the moment he leaves. When Soul is away she can't sleep without him in his room. He doesn't know this, but she falls asleep in his bed just to smell his scent or to feel him close to her. Even though they are miles apart and they done this probably more than a hundred times she can't get used to him being apart from her. Every time he goes, he takes a part of her with him. She feels the hurt in his soul. It's a slow pain. Every time he goes, it's like her other half is missing. Before he leaves he wraps his arms around her one last time and he doesn't let go until he needs to leave. Every time he goes he takes her heart with him and it hurts.

Soul hates being apart from his partner. He loves her than life itself, but can he tell her? No. He counts the days when she is back beside him again. He actually marks off the days on a calandar until she comes back. When they are apart it feels like something dies within him, like his heart is being ripped out of his chest. When she calls him he drops everything, no matter if he is playing basketball with the boys or training with spirit or just lounging waiting for her to call, because god does he miss that woman's voice. Actually scratch that he just misses her in general. Even though they are miles apart from each other, even though they done this more than a thousand times, he can't get used to her being apart from him. Every time she goes, she takes a part of him with her. He feels the hurt in her soul. It's a slow pain. Every time she goes, it's like his other half is missing. Before she leaves he wraps his arms around her one last time and he doesn't let go until she needs to leave. Every time she goes she takes his heart with her and it hurts.

When they talk on the phone they say a saying to each other whenever one of them is gone because it brings them a certain peace to them. They say: 'I'm there with you in your heart no matter how far apart we are. You're with me everywhere you go.' They know that if they hear this saying that everything will be okay and work out.

Both of them were home and just basking in each other's company. Maka reading her book with her legs sprawled across his lap as he flipped through the television shows with his legs propped up on the table. Once in awhile they would sneak glances at each other, but continue doing what they were doing. They both looked at each other, then phone as it rang, then back at each other. Maka picked it up. As the conversation with the unknown person on the phone continued Soul saw her eyes grow dim and so unhappy and he knew. One of them had to leave for a solo mission. So one of them would be taking apart of the other one with them. Soul felt her unhappiness in her soul and Maka felt his loneliness in his. Maka got off the phone and set down the phone and book. She didn't say anything for a while. She looked at him and said two words he or she never likes to here. "It's me," she says. "How long?" He asks. She sighs and gets up from her seat. "A few days." Soul couldn't put his feelings on hold anymore. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "I miss you every time you're gone." Maka turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. Tears threatening to escape her eyes and run down her cheeks. "I miss you every time you're gone," she whispered. They pull away and she looks down at her feet. Soul lifts her chin and softly plants a kiss on her lips. And they both knew they had the same feelings.

Every time one of them goes they take a part of each other with them. Every time they get ready to leave they feel the pang of sadness in each other's souls. Every time they go they want to be comforted by their other half being wrapped up in their arms. Every time they go they take each other's hearts with them. Every time they go.

 **So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Eh? Let me know and I am doing song requests for F through G, so please don't be shy! And I'll see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


End file.
